El Clan
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: UA- "A Jonouchi le mataron a su hermana, a Mai la obligaron a asesinar, a mí... A mí me obligaron ser testigo de algo tan horrible como el abuso de Anzu. Pasaron los años, y ninguno sigue siendo el mismo". Encontrarán a los cuatro que arruinaron sus vidas... Y será tiempo de cobrar venganza... "Morirán lentamente en un infierno... Uno por uno... Es una promesa".
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic… Es uno de los más sombríos… Así que… Les advierto que las situaciones son muy fuertes, no lo lean si son muy sensibles, se los advierto.**

Capítulo 1: _La Pesadilla._

Ignoró por completo el sonido de las sirenas, las ambulancias. Seguía corriendo sin rumbo cargando a la muchachita que sangraba de su rostro y de otros lugares que no quería recordar. La lluvia caía tratando de limpiar el mal provocado, sin embargo eso no borraba lo sucedido, lo que le hicieron. El tricolor se apoyó pesadamente en la pared de una calle solitaria. Sus ojos, que hasta hace unas horas eran violetas, se habían vuelto del color escarlata, como el líquido vital que resbalaba por la piel maltratada de la joven inconsciente.

Si no fuera porque quería salvarla… Volvería a asesinar a esos miserables… No eran pensamientos saludables, apenas era un niño y ya… Deseaba matar a alguien…

Pero lo que le hicieron a la chica… Fue imperdonable. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar y no precisamente porque se había cansado de cargarla, sino que el solo recordarlo… Se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _¿Está todo listo?_

_La muchachita rubia de 13 años le sonrió a su amiga de cabello largo castaño de su misma edad que recién había llegado corriendo con unas loncheras de almuerzo._

— _Claro, linda. No pienso quedarme allí sin comer, y dudo que Jonouchi no esté de acuerdo. — La ojiazul sonrió._

— _¿Dónde está Yami?_

— _¿Vas a hacerle ojitos otra vez, Anzu Mazaki? — La castaña se sonrojó y sonrió._

—… _Dime donde está._

— _Está con Jou. — Se encogió de hombros._

— _¡Anzu! — Mai y Anzu se giraron a mirar a un hombre mayor, de cabello negro y ojos azules._

— _¿Qué pasa, papá?_

— _¿Dónde están tus amigos? Llegaré tarde al trabajo. — Le reprochó. — No sé para qué quieres ayudarme en el reformatorio, si ni siquiera están a tiempo. — Ambas pequeñas agacharon la mirada, apenadas. — Recuerden, tengo que estar a las diez en punto allá. — Se retiró._

_La rubia soltó un bufido._

— _Tu padre es tan detestable. Quieres ayudarle… Y así te paga. — Refunfuñó. Anzu sonrió con tristeza._

—… _Supongo. — De repente sintió unas manos cubriendo sus ojos. — ¡Mai! No es divertido._

— _Resulta… ¿Que ahora soy Mai? — Escuchó una voz que le alegraba los días en su oído. Anzu sonrió. Se zafó de él y se volteó al ver a su mejor amigo de 14 años._

— _¡Me asustaste, Yami! — Le sonrió a su amigo de ojos violetas. Luego notó el colgante que llevaba. — ¿Y eso?_

— _Ah, es el rompecabezas del milenio. — Le mostró la pirámide invertida. — Mi padre lo encontró en Egipto en una de sus expediciones antes de que yo naciera. — Se rió. — Y me lo dio a mi cuando cumplí 10 años, sin embargo estaba desarmado, y no quería mostrárselo a nadie hasta que supiese primero que forma tenía…— La miró a los ojos. — y así es._

— _Es impresionante. — Trató de tocar el rompecabezas, sin embargo al querer hacerlo, rozó sus dedos con los de Yami y los apartó enseguida mirándolo apenada. — Pe-Perdón, yo…_

_Él solo se rió._

— _Escuché que tu padre te regañó. — La sonrisa de Anzu se borró. —… No te preocupes. — Acarició su rostro con cariño. — Puede que no aprecie tus intenciones de ayudarlo… Pero los demás también… Mi padre lo hace._

_Sí, el padre de Yami también trabajaba con el de Anzu en un reformatorio, de niños problemas, o más bien… Demonios._

— _¡Hey! ¡Dejen de coquetear! ¡Nos vamos! — Anunció el rubio llegando._

_Anzu bajó la cabeza apenada, sin embargo el tricolor solo se rió. Los cuatro se subieron al auto junto con el padre de la castaña y fueron en silencio. Anzu sintió algo extraño en el bolso de Yami, al tocar la tela, chocó enseguida con el objeto y supo que era._

—… _¡Oye! — Le susurró en el oído. — ¿Por qué llevas eso al reformatorio? — Yami la miró y abrió el bolso, ambos vieron el revólver._

— _¿Qué más querías? — Le devolvió el murmullo. — Siempre yo y papá nos protegimos así desde hace mucho. Además, papá me dijo que hay unos idiotas que intentaron matarlo. — Anzu le miró horrorizada. — Es por eso que quise acompañarte a cuidar de noche el reformatorio. Mi padre está en peligro, y las veces que te has quedado a cuidarlo tú sola, me contó que unos imbéciles te habían estado acosando._

—… _Yo…_

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

—… _Es que…-_

— _Ya llegamos. — Anunció el mayor bajándose rápidamente, dejando a los niños atrás._

_Los cuatro menores miraron con cierta molestia al padre de la castaña, aunque sea, querían que se preocupara por ella. Era lo mínimo, ¿no?_

— _Dos grupos se van a distintos pisos. — Anunció una voz acercándose._

_Los cuatro sonrieron mirando al padre del tricolor._

— _Hola, papá. — Sonrió el tricolor._

— _Hola, hijo. ¿Lo trajiste? — En respuesta, Yami mostró de su bolsillo trasero el revólver. — Muy bien. Hay un par de miserables que no me agradan para nada, ni mucho menos le agradará a Anzu. — Miró a la aludida, quien le miró confundida. —… ¿Te suenan los nombres Marik Ishtar y Ryo Bakura? — Yami miró a la ojiazul esperando una explicación, pero se preocupó al ver los ojos de su mejor amiga nublados de miedo. Tomó su mano con cuidado, pero al parecer no reaccionó. — Yami, ve tú con Anzu en cuanto a los grupos. Yo estaré cerca cuidándolos. — Él asintió._

— _Bien, bien. — interfirió el padre de la castaña llegando hasta donde estaban y detrás de ellos estaban Jonouchi y Mai. — Supongo que los grupos están hechos. Mai con Jonouchi y Yami con Anzu. — Leyó la carpeta. — Bien, Mai y Jonouchi irán al tercer piso, sobre todo yendo entre las habitación 305 a 308. Están Rafael, Valon y Alister. ¿Entendido? — Ambos asintieron, un poco inseguros. Era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso junto con Yami, Anzu estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo del lugar de noche. — Y tú Anzu… Con Yami… El primer piso, supervisarán las habitación 111 y la 112…-_

— _¡Un momento! — interrumpió Aknamkanon. — ¿Expones a tu propia hija? ¡Sabes muy bien quienes están en esas habitaciones, Gin! — Anzu miró asustada a ambos hombres, era la primera vez que los veía discutir así._

_No era la única incómoda, los tres niños también miraban intimidados la situación._

—… _No importa. — Trató de restarle importancia la castaña. Todos la miraron sorpresa, excepto su padre. —… yo ayudaré a papá._

—… _Ajá. Estarán conmigo, yo les haré compañía. Y tú…— Miró al padre del tricolor. — Vete con el par de rubios._

_. . ._

—… _¿Puedes explicarme ahora? — Anzu siguió alumbrando los pasillos con la linterna con una expresión distraída. — Anzu. — La detuvo y la agarró de los hombros. —… Esos dos que mencionó tu padre… ¿Esos son los miserables que te asechan? — La castaña le miró con cierto temor, hasta que finalmente asintió. —… Una vez más te lo preguntaré, y espero una respuesta._

—…

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

—… _No quería preocuparte. — Bajó la mirada, encogida de la pena._

— _Escucha, Anzu… Yo…-_

— _¿Y bien, profe? ¿Acepta?_

_Ambos dieron un respingo al oír una voz cerca. Se acercaron sigilosamente hasta ver a Gin, el padre de Anzu, con un tipo de unos 18 años, cabello platinado y ojos oscuros, llenos de malicia. Anzu se tensó, y Yami supo perfectamente quién era con tan solo ver la reacción de la muchachita._

— _Ya te lo dije, tienen que ser setecientos, o nada._

— _Vamos, Gin. — Se rió. — Yo seré un buen alumno, y podré irme y dejaré de ser un dolor de cabeza para ti, pero a cambio… Dame a tu preciosa muchachita._

_._

_._

_._

— _No, Bakura. Ya te dije que son setecientos mil._

—… _Eres difícil, igual que esa preciosidad que tienes como hija._

_Yami le tapó la boca a Anzu y la abrazó para evitar que esos dos escucharan su llanto. No podía creer lo que estaban escuchando… ¿Cómo era posible que un padre prefiriera vender a su hija para su propio beneficio? Escuchó que los pasos se alejaban y se separó de ella, viendo como trataba de cesar su llanto, pero era imposible._

—… _Anzu…-_

— _¿Por qué mi papá me odia tanto? — Sollozó. — ¿Qué le hice para que me deteste de esa manera y querer entregarme a esos…?— No completó la frase mientras trataba de manera imposible secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa. — Si Bakura… Logra convencer a papá…— Miró asustada al tricolor, que le miraba de forma dolorosa. — ¿T-Tú crees que…?_

— _No, Anzu. Sea lo que creas, no pasará. Yo no lo permitiré. — acarició las mejillas húmedas de la joven, secando esas gotas saladas. — Jonouchi… Mai… Mi padre… Todos los demás… Yo también… Siempre, no importa la situación ni las circunstancias… Siempre… Estaremos ahí para ti… Y si tu padre se atreve a hacerte algo como esto…— Miró un segundo el suelo, para luego volver a mirarla. — Podrías vivir conmigo._

_La castaña jadeó de la sorpresa ante esas palabras, parecía querer arriesgarlo todo por ella._

—… _Yami… No es necesario…-_

— _Si lo es. Porque si a ti te pasa algo… Yo me muero. — Susurró dolorosamente mirándola intensamente._

_Anzu iba a protestar, sin embargo calló cuando sintió los labios del ojivioleta posarse en los suyos, fue un momento breve, pero realmente especial. Apenas lo sintió alejarse, se llevó ambas manos a su boca, muerta de la vergüenza. Él le sonrió._

—… _Yo me muero, Anzu. Porque me gustas, tanto que creo que ya estoy muerto porque ya no tengo mi corazón en el pecho. — Chocó su frente con la de ella. — Yo comprendo que no te sientas de la misma manera, pero aun así…_

—… _No, no… Yo…-_

— _Vaya, vaya, vaya…_

_Ambos se giraron bruscamente para mirar cuatro siluetas. Anzu reconoció a dos, Bakura y a Marik. Los otros dos… Uno tenía el cabello castaño, ojos claros… Y uno pelirrojo._

— _Vaya escena de amor, vaya porquería…— Se acercó lentamente el albino._

_Yami sacó el revólver y lo apuntó, Anzu soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Todos los jóvenes mayores retrocedieron sorprendidos por la reacción del menor… Es decir, ¿cómo, un chico de 14 años, podía amenazar a un cuarteto peligroso de muchachos de 18 años?_

— _¿Siquiera sabes usar eso, mocoso?_

— _He tenido experiencia, no me retes…— Sonrió de forma amenazante, algo que Anzu nunca había visto en él. —… Supongo que deberían irse, porque si le ponen una mano encima a ella…— Señaló a Anzu. — Les llenaré las entrañas de plomo._

—…

— _Además…— Guardó el arma tranquilamente. — Tienen compañía._

_Los cuatro se giraron para ver al padre de Yami mirándolos con cierta amenaza, muy similar a los ojos de su hijo._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Jonouchi corrió junto con Mai a la entrada._

— _¡Shizuka! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! — Regañó a su hermana de 12 años. Ella se rió avergonzada._

— _Es que mi mamá me dejó ayudarte. Deja que te ayude hermanito, no seré una molestia._

_Ambos rubios sonrieron con melancolía._

— _Nunca serás una molestia, preciosa. — Se rió la rubia de ojos lilas._

— _Así es… ¡Vamos! Hay que avisarle al señor Muto y a los demás._

_Cuando se fueron a los pasillos cerca de las habitaciones donde estaban los chicos peligrosos, escucharon una conversación._

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres esperar otro día?_

— _¿Para qué? Estoy seguro que después de esta noche, la preciosidad de ojos azules no volverá acá. Así que hay que obtenerla esta noche._

— _¿Y cómo será eso? — Habló una tercera voz._

— _¿Por qué no hacemos algo… que pondría las cosas hirviendo?_

_Jonouchi frunció el ceño. Mai estaba un poco tensa, eso no le daba buena espina._

— _Shizuka, quédate por aquí cerca, y si pasa algo, grita con todo lo que puedas, ¿sí?_

_Ella asintió. Jonouchi y Mai corrieron hasta perderse en la oscuridad, dejando a la niña completamente sola._

_. . ._

— _¡Yami! ¡Anzu!_

_Ambos se giraron al oír a los dos gritar de esa manera._

— _¿Qué pasa, chicos? ¿Por qué tanto grito?_

— _Verán… Escuchamos que…-_

_Fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de incendio, junto con un grito desgarrador. Jonouchi palideció._

—… _Jonouchi… Esa fue…— Susurró Mai, presa del pánico._

— _¡SHIZUKA!_

_Los tres siguieron al rubio que corría como el alma que se la llevaba el diablo. Apenas giraron a la izquiera, el sector estaba cubierto por las llamas._

—… _¡¿Pero qué…?!_

— _¡Shizuka!_

_Yami sacó su arma de fuego y se giró a ver a Mai._

— _Mai, una vez te enseñé a usarlo. — Le entregó el arma. — Ahora, cuida de Anzu. Yo iré por Shizuka, aunque no sé qué hacía aquí pero...— No quiso seguir hablando y siguió corriendo tras el rubio._

_La rubia agarró de la mano a la castaña y comenzaron a correr cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Yami seguía corriendo para alcanzar al rubio, aceleró el paso al oír a su mejor amigo gritar una vez más el nombre de su hermana, solo que de una forma más desgarradora. Al llegar contuvo el aliento. Jonouchi estaba arrodillado, abrazando el cuerpo de su hermana._

_._

_._

_._

_Shizuka estaba muerta, había heridas de cuchilladas en su pecho y en su estómago, y un gran golpe en su cabeza, ya que su cabello estaba manchado con la sangre que caía de él. Yami se arrodilló en frente de Jonouchi._

—… _Jou…-_

—… _Valon… Fue el tipo ese…— Susurró._

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— _Shizuka lo dijo antes de…_

—… _No puedes caer… Shizuka se sentiría horrible._

—… _yo lo sé… ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! — Dejó el cuerpo en el suelo. — El incendio se incrementa, vámonos con las chicas._

—… _Jonouchi…_

— _Si algo les pasa a ellas, o a tu padre… Yo ya no podré continuar…— Yami solo asintió._

_Salieron corriendo alejándose del humo y del fuego, pero les era imposible, comenzaron a toser por la intoxicación. No había rastro de las muchachas._

_. . ._

— _Vaya, vaya… Qué bonita muchachita. — Murmuró un castaño de ojos claros._

_Mai se volteó junto a Anzu rápidamente al encarar a Valon, junto con Alister._

— _¿Te quedas con la rubia?_

— _Sí, yo con la castañita._

_La rubia retrocedió asustada apuntándolos con el arma._

— _¡N-No se muevan! ¡Les lleno la cabeza de plomo! — Gritó con las manos temblando. Anzu comenzó a temblar._

—… _Mai…— Susurró._

— _Vete, Anzu… Vete de aquí. Ve por Yami y Jonouchi…._

—… _¡NO, YO…-!_

— _¡VETE! — Se volteó rápidamente y la empujó._

_Anzu, con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió y salió corriendo con un solo pensamiento en su mente._

—… _Lo siento, Mai._

_Como había mucho humo, no vio las escaleras y dio un paso en falso, haciéndola caer rodando hasta golpearse en la cabeza. Le dolía… También su tobillo, comenzó a sollozar, presa del pánico… Esto no podría estar pasándoles a ellos… ¿Por qué?_

— _¡Anzu!_

_Abrió forzosamente los ojos y se encontró con los ojos violetas de su mejor amigo._

—… _¿Jonouchi…?— Preguntó por el chico ausente._

— _Él fue por Mai, no te preocupes, pero debo sacarte de aquí antes de que las cosas empeo…-_

— _Yami…— Le interrumpió aterrada._

_Él se giró y se paralizó al ver como una sombra dejaba caer un cuerpo, era el padre de Anzu. La chica sollozó, no podía ser verdad… Alzó la vista para ver al responsable y vio a Bakura y a Marik._

— _Ustedes… ¡¿Cómo pudieron…?!— Trató de ponerse de pie, pero Yami se lo impidió._

— _Eso es a lo que se le llama… Rebelión. — Se rió el albino. — Todos morirán en este maldito lugar, excepto nosotros… El dinero guardado es mío…— Miró a la ojiazul con malicia. — Y tú también eres mía, muchachita._

— _Hey, Bakura… Le quitamos esto a la rubiecita. — Bajó de las escaleras Valon y Alister. El tricolor y la castaña palidecieron. El castaño tenía el revolver de Yami._

_Bakura recibió el arma y apunto a Yami, quien lo enfrentó con la mirada._

— _Muévete, mocoso._

—… _No._

— _¡QUE TE MUEVAS! — Disparó._

— _¡YAMI! — Se puso de pie._

— _¡ANZU!_

— _¡NO!_

_. . ._

_El cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Bakura soltó una sonora carcajada, luego sus colegas le siguieron, mientras veían la escena. Yami y Anzu miraban en shock el cuerpo de Aknamkanon en el suelo. ¿Cómo sabía que ellos estaban ahí? Anzu se cubrió los ojos, harta de ver tal atrocidad, sin embargo Yami era incapaz de quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de su padre, se había interpuesto para protegerlo…_

_Reaccionó cuando fue jalado lejos de las escaleras, donde Anzu era incapaz de moverse por su tobillo torcido. Fue lanzado al suelo, Marik se arrodilló y apoyó su rodilla con fuerza en su espalda, haciendo que él soltaba un alarido de dolor. Llevaron sus manos hacia atrás y lo amarraron. También anudaron sus pies, era incapaz de moverse._

— _Bien, el niño esta inmovilizado, luego lo matamos, pero no nos haría mal un momento de relajación. — Bakura se rió. Anzu fue agarrada por Valon y por Alister._

— _¡¿Q-QUÉ HACEN?! ¡SUÉLTENME!_

_Yami trató de ponerse de pie, sin embargo Bakura lo notó y apuntó en la sien de la castaña, frenando al tricolor, preso del pánico._

— _Tengo a la muchachita en mis manos… Y le vuelo la cabeza de un balazo, mocoso. — Yami le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_Yami se distrajo cuando sintió una palpitación, no provenía de su corazón, dirigió su vista a su nuevo colgante: El rompecabezas del milenio. ¿Por qué…? ¿Y cómo?_

— _¡AAAH!_

_Alzó la vista cuando Bakura golpeó a la castaña, haciéndola sangrar de su labio interior y su mejilla estaba roja. Un extraño sentimiento, además de miedo, lo invadió, algo fuerte, que nunca había sentido antes. Vio a la castaña forcejear, pero no podía moverse del todo, Valon y Alister la sujetaban y estaba apoyada en las escaleras, no era buena señal. Marik se rió de su expresión asustada. Bakura, ya un poco irritado de sus gritos, la levanto jalándola del cabello y chocó su rostro contra las escaleras. Anzu gimió de dolor, un horrible raspón se formó entre sus cejas y también en su frente, sin contar que su nariz había comenzado a sangrar._

—… _¿Quieres callarte? — Se acercó a su rostro y lamió su mejilla que estaba manchada con sangre. Anzu sintió asco. — Sujétenla para que no escape. — El castaño y el pelirrojo obedecieron._

_Anzu comenzó a gritar mientras Bakura sacaba de su pantalón, como si fuese un cinturón, un látigo. Yami palideció, el no sería capaz de…_

— _¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!_

_Anzu soltó un alarido de dolor al sentir la cuerda fundada en cuero azotar desde su estómago hasta su pecho. Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, el dolor era insoportable. El ojivioleta estaba en shock, ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de semejante cosa?_

_Y lo siguiente fue peor…_

_Mucho peor…_

_. . ._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír las súplicas de la castaña, los forcejeos, los golpes, las risas maquiavélicas de esos miserables, el choque y deslice de… ropas._

— "_No, ¡no! ¡NO!" — Pensó negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados._

_No quería ver eso… ¡No era capaz!_

_._

_._

_._

_No sentía nada… Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar... Pronto, Anzu estuvo en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando escuchaba un sollozo de su parte. Luego de oír las risas de Bakura y de los demás, finalmente reaccionó._

_Odio. Sintió un resentimiento incapaz de controlar, apretó los dientes, haciendo fuerza en sus brazos para deshacerse de sus ataduras, no supo cómo, ni le importó, que haya hecho pedazos los trozos de cuerda. Se sorprendió un poco de que ya no hubiera nadie… Salvo cierta persona tirada en el suelo._

_Analizó lentamente su estado. Su largo cabello castaño, esparcido por el suelo, un poco sucio, por polvo y sangre… Apretó los labios viendo gran parte de su ropa destrozada por esos miserables. Se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió. La cargó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras._

_Después sabría qué ocurrió con Mai y Jonouchi… Y también averiguaría como demonios el incendio se detuvo tan de pronto…_

_Solo se enfocó en una cosa._

_La castaña era su prioridad._

_-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k—E-n-d-s-_

Estrechó a la castaña contra su pecho, finalmente el dolor lo había vencido. Terminó en frente de su casa, sin embargo… Nadie le abriría… Su padre ya no estaba… Tampoco Jonouchi ni Mai… Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, aun con la castaña en sus brazos. Se deslizó hasta caer sentado al suelo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la castaña inconsciente, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes… Que seguía preguntándose cuándo se volvieron de ese color… Pero ya no le importaba… Le importaba más la salud de la castaña…

Esos malditos bastardos la habían violado, uno por uno.

.

.

.

Y él no pudo hacer nada, solo escuchar tal horrible escena, porque no fue capaz de ser testigo de ello…

— Anzu…— Susurró su nombre.

_Continuará…_

**Lo siento, es cruel, yo lo sé… Una amiga me mandó un video de una novela… Vi el primer capítulo y no la vi más XD Es que… Dios, fue horrible! D: Sin embargo, me inspiré a hacer este fic, enseguida lo clasifico a horror y tragedia, porque lo siguiente es peor.**

**Maldigo a mi amiga TT_TT**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y Fuera**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuerte, cierto? u.u Bueno, las cosas que vienen son peores… Mucho peor…**

**Vayamos al capítulo**

Capítulo 2: _¿Encontrando familia?_

Abrió la puerta, apuntando con un revolver. El par en la entrada dio un respingo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yami, somos nosotros!

Se tranquilizó cuando vio que eran Jonouchi y Mai… Estaban a salvo. Bajó lentamente el arma para mirarlos con tristeza. Ambos rubios lo abrazaron en grupo. Él simplemente se dejó abrazar, estaba hecho pedazos… Mai le miró con cierto temor en su mirada, de seguro se estaba preguntando dónde estaba Anzu…

— ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos, Yami? — Preguntó el rubio. Yami se encogió de hombros, él tampoco lo sabía y era lo último que le importaba.

—… ¿Dónde está Anzu?

El tricolor simplemente entró a la casa, dándoles a entender que también entraran. Jonouchi cerró la puerta y caminaron por los pasillos. Les aterraba un poco que Yami estuviese tan callado, ni siquiera les había preguntado si estaban bien o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del chico, él se detuvo.

—… ¿Qué les pasó?

. . .

—… Huh…

— ¿Por qué Anzu estaba sola? — Preguntó esta vez, solo que en su voz se pudo percibir un deje de odio. Ambos chicos a sus espaldas se espantaron.

—… ¿Qué le pasó a Anzu para que estés así, Yami? — Preguntó Jonouchi.

Yami se giró a ver a ambos, cegado de rabia.

— ¡CONTÉSTAME, MAI! ¡TE DEJÉ A ANZU A TU CUIDADO! — La pequeña rubia se encogió por el grito.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Yami?! — Se interpuso el chico de ojos castaños. — ¡¿Por qué estás tan molesto?! ¡Por si no lo sabías…! ¡Mai tuvo que matar a un hombre sin que ella lo quisiera!

—…— La mirada carmesí del tricolor, se tornó a una miserable. —… Esto no puede ser. — Se apoyó pesadamente en la puerta. — No puede ser…— Se llevó una mano a su frente. —… Lo siento, Mai… Pero no puedo… No puedo con esto.

—… ¿De qué hablas?

En respuesta, Yami abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ambos rubios contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron a cierta castaña de cabellos largos en un estado tan lamentable. Tenía muchos parches en el rostro, sus brazos y piernas vendados. Solo tenía puesta una blusa, aunque estaba manchada con sangre, las heridas habían sido profundas. Mai se llevó una mano a su boca, mientras Jonouchi estrechaba la otra mano de la rubia.

—… ¿Está…?

— No. — Contestó el tricolor. —… Pero…— Rió dolorosamente. —… Te aseguro que Anzu hubiese preferido morir…

Jonouchi se giró a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, Mai los miraba sin entender.

—… Yami… Dime que lo que estoy pensando es mentira… Dime que a Anzu no la…

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Jonouchi?! — intervino la niña de ojos lilas. — ¡¿Qué…?!

— ¡SÍ, JONOUCHI! — Gritó el tricolor. — ¡ES LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, MALDICIÓN! — Sus hombros temblaban, tratando de aguantar el llanto. —… Valon, Alister… ¡MARIK Y BAKURA TAMBIÉN…! ¡UNO POR UNO…!— Jonouchi respiraba rápidamente, tratando de evitar soltar el llanto. — La golpearon, la maltrataron, la torturaron… La violaron… Uno por uno. — Repitió.

.

.

.

Mai perdió el equilibrio ante lo dicho y se apoyó torpemente de la cama, donde estaba la castaña inconsciente.

— Perdiste a Shizuka…— Le recordó el chico de ojos carmesí, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no derramo ni una sola gota. — Mai… Se vio obligada a matar, siendo que todos seguimos siendo unos niños… Mataron a mi padre… Me amarraron, para que fuera testigo de la violación de Anzu…

Mai comenzó a llorar mientras Jonouchi se secaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos castaños.

Todo se había vuelto oscuridad para ellos.

. . .

Días después, Anzu despertó, Mai y Jonouchi la intentaron hacer hablar, pero ella simplemente no decía nada, su expresión era la de una muñeca… Era vacía… Esa inocencia impregnada en sus ojos azules se había ido, ahora había aun profundo mar lleno de sufrimiento. Yami no le decía nada, no le cruzó la palabra, solo se dedicaba a mirarla, ella siempre tenía su mirada fijada en la nada, pero algo en el corazón de Yami se encogía cada vez que Anzu reaccionaba a su mirada y le devolvía el gesto, solo que no era esa la muchachita feliz que él conocía desde siempre… En realidad, si lo era, solo que su alma se había muerto esa noche.

Siempre estaba en la misma posición, sentada en la cama, mirando la nada… Mai tenía que alimentarla, de lo contrario, la castaña no comía nada. Las heridas de Anzu fueron sanando, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna, a excepción de unas cuantas cicatrices en sus costados, pero ella las ocultaba, solo Yami las veía cuando la arropaba. Anzu solo permitía que Yami la tocara, el que Mai la alimentara era diferente, pero a la única persona que permitía su cercanía completa era la del chico de ojos rojos…

.

.

.

Se acercaba el invierno y Yami abrió la habitación de la castaña, esta vez se sorprendió de que no estuviera como siempre. Estaba abrazándose las rodillas, su mano derecha tenía unas afiladas tijeras. El tricolor tragó saliva, temiendo a lo que podría hacer la castaña.

—… Anzu…— Se acercó hasta sentarse en frente de ella.

—… No lo haré. — Habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo. —… No me quitaré la vida… Si es lo que piensas.

Yami se tensó, esa voz parecía pertenecerle a otra persona. Esa voz destilaba dolor, sufrimiento, incluso un poco de odio, pero no mucho de lo que podría sentir en esos momentos. Porque él sí que sentía odio a su alrededor, porque los odiaba a ellos, a los que arruinaron sus vidas para su propio beneficio, odiaba a los malditos degenerados que existían en el maldito mundo, los maldecía, con palabras, con acciones, pensamientos, con el alma… Todo…

Su rompecabezas comenzó a brillar cuando Anzu estrechó con más fuerza las tijeras. Alzó la vista y acercó el filo a su cuello. El tricolor la miraba expectante, no iba a detenerla, fuera lo que fuera a hacer. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó algo cortarse…

Los volvió a abrir cuando vio nuevamente el colchón, había cabello en él. Alzó la vista.

Anzu tenía la cabeza gacha, su cabello, que hasta segundos era largo, se había reducido hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros. Finalmente bajó el objeto que sostenía en sus manos.

—… ¿Los odias? — Preguntó cuándo el resplandor del rompecabezas aumentó.

—… No quiero contestar a eso…

En el marco de la puerta, estaban apoyados la pareja de rubios, viendo la situación con seriedad. Entraron a la habitación cuando Anzu los miró. Cuando los cuatro se reunieron, la emisión del artículo de Yami cubrió a los cuatro.

Ninguno sabía, que habían sido marcados…

-C-i-n-c-o—A-ñ-o-s—D-e-s-p-u-é-s-

Cierto tricolor de 19 años, vestido completamente de negro, caminaba por las calles de Domino en un semblante terrorífico, cualquiera que lo mirara, este se daba cuenta y lo enfrentaba con su cruel mirada. Entró al edificio en el que se hospedaba y subió hasta el último piso. No le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con tal escena. El rubio se estaba agarrando a golpes nuevamente con el tipo de las empresas de al lado. Típico.

— Jonouchi. — Lo llamó, frenando la pelea de ambos. — Deja a Honda en paz. — En el fondo, esos dos se llevaban bien, él lo sabía, pero competían en todo. Cada uno competía por sus empresas. Esta, en la que estaban… Y la de los Kaiba. Era estúpido por lo cual combatían, el status no le importaba, y el dueño ese de la Corporación Kaiba, no aparecía. Decían que heredó a los 15 años… ¿Y eso qué le importaba? Se lo preguntaba una vez más.

— ¡ESTE MALDITO BASTARDO…!

Callaron abruptamente cuando Yami apuntó a ambos con un arma de fuego, no estaba para soportar sus juegos. Ya tenía suficiente…

— Déjense de estupideces. Sigue tu trabajo, Jou. ¿Dónde está Mai?

— Se fue con _ella_, no preguntes. — Se encogió apartando sus ojos de él molesto.

— ¿Adónde? — Frunció el ceño.

— No lo sé. Quería negociar con los Kaiba, pero el dueño sigue sin estar, solo el mocoso que tiene como hermano el dueño.

— Entiendo. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Me enteré de que el dueño volverá pronto, ya que le estamos quitando la popularidad. — Rodó de ojos.

— Es un imbécil, es su culpa por abandonar de esa manera las empresas.

—… Necesito irme.

Se dirigió a su habitación. El edificio lograba tener habitaciones para los trabajadores, aunque solo fuera para él y sus otros camaradas de confianza. Sacó de su caja fuerte el rompecabezas. Lo colocó en el suelo y se sentó en frente de él. Cerró los ojos para concentrar su energía en él. Ya se había hecho una idea de cómo servía, pues le daba señales de peligro. Con los años se dio cuenta, y se los contó a los demás. Cuando no tenían a donde ir, simplemente se quedaron sentados alrededor del objeto, esperando una esperanza, y vieron un avión dirigido a Domino. Ellos subieron desapercibidos.

Apenas llegaron a esa ciudad, necesitaron buscar trabajo, para mantener a las muchachitas. Jonouchi y él habían conseguido empleo, uno bastante sucio, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Tuvo que matar a algunos de vez en cuando, la primera vez que lo hizo, no sabía cómo sentirse. Pero la cantidad de muertos que llevaba era grande, ya no le importaba, le habían enseñado cómo realizar un asesinato perfecto, sin pruebas, sin soluciones… Sin sospechosos… Solo… Un simple accidente…

A pesar de ser un chiquillo, adquirió mucha habilidad. Jonouchi también, se habían trastornado por completo. Los corazones que solían poseer, habían sido reemplazados por corazones fríos, implacables. Por un momento se preguntó si de verdad tenían corazón…

Mai al llegar a Domino, se había vuelto una persona de carácter fuerte, amenazaba de muerte a los que se le acercaban con malas intenciones. Había aprendido a pelear por una inscripción de karate. Usó sus encantos en el dueño de las empresas que les pertenecían ahora, para el fastidio de Jonouchi, para adquirirla. A decir verdad, la razón por la cual habían obtenido la propiedad, fue porque habían emborrachado al dueño, haciéndolo firmar unos papeles… Sí, aunque era egoísta la manera en que pensaba, agradecía ese cambio por parte de la rubia. Después de todo, llegaron a Domino sin nada en las manos.

Jonouchi se había vuelto un sanguinario como él, un asesino, se había deshecho del tipo que les había cedido las empresas. Aunque confiaba en que aún quedaba un trozo de corazón por parte del rubio, pues a veces miraba a la nada, quizá recordando aquellos días en que todo era luz, alegría. Pero ya se habían dado cuenta de que la vida era una hermosa mentira, pero la muerte era una dolorosa verdad. Él desde siempre estuvo enamorado de Mai, y seguía demostrándolo, pero la joven de ojos lilas se había vuelto fría y calculadora… Y le dolía.

No podía opinar nada positivo de él mismo, se había vuelto un sádico muy joven, le importaba muy poco ver cómo le gente que mataba moría lenta y dolorosamente. Había adquirido un horrible hábito, y era asesinar lentamente, viendo como las personas suplicaban por sus vidas… Se había vuelto algo exótico y divertido para él. Definitivamente la persona que más había cambiado era él… Aunque claro… También _ella_.

Anzu… Se había vuelto un completo misterio para él, la conocía de pies a cabeza, pero no su corazón. Porque sabía que aún existía luz en su interior, aunque no fuera tanta. Aun sentía misericordia por la gente, pero… Había algo que no encajaba… Si eso seguía presente, ¿por qué cuando él y Jonouchi mataban a alguien, ella simplemente se quedaba allí, mirando como la persona moría? Veía la situación en un semblante melancólico, ya le había preguntado una vez, pero ella solo lo miró con tristeza. No compartía muchas palabras con él… Solo acciones. De repente, ella solo venía y lo abrazaba, buscando cariño… Pero él se sentía incapaz de devolverle el gesto… Se había vuelto un muerto en vida, apenas correspondía su gesto.

Se comenzaba a preguntar si seguía queriendo a Anzu, o sentía solamente lástima por ella.

No. Lo dudaba, no era lástima. El deseo de protegerla era tan grande que llegaba a ser peligroso. Si alguien le ponía un dedo encima a su castaña, era hombre muerto. Y los maltrataría con tal de que suplicaran perdón aunque sea si la miraban con malas intenciones. Si la herían con palabras… Bien, les cortaría la lengua a los miserables que se atrevieran a insultarla, porque ellos no sabían nada. No sabían cómo había vivido.

. . .

— Kaiba… ¿Seto? — Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de la muchachita que llenaba sus pensamientos. — Bueno, al fin la empresa tendrá cara.

— ¿Crees que lo podremos usar? — Esta vez, escuchó a la rubia.

— No me importa mucho, ¿sabes? — Escuchó sus pasos acercarse.

Él dejó de ejercer energía en el artículo del milenio y se levantó. Se giró para ver a la chica de cabellos cortos y ojos azules.

— Buenas noches. — Saludó cortésmente la castaña, pero en un semblante cortante.

—…— Él solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— Encontramos a alguien…-

— ¿Me buscaste para matarlo? — Le interrumpió frunciendo el ceño. ¿Solo era eso para ella? ¿Una herramienta?

—… Escucha primero, ¿quieres? — Le miró esta vez un poco molesta.

Sí, cuando eran niños, nunca peleaban… Pero la relación que llevaban era un poco… Extraña. Peleaban, no de manera violenta, era por estupideces, pero ya no había tanta... ¿Confianza? No, esa no era la palabra, no sabía que palabra ponerle. Se preguntaba de vez en cuando si Anzu le guardaba rencor por haber dejado que la violaran esos cuatro malnacidos mientras él no podía hacer nada. En parte podría ser verdad… Y en otro, lo encontraba imposible. Y si era así… ¿Qué haría él? ¿Cómo volvería a verla de frente si era verdad?

Sentía que seguía sintiendo cariño por ella… Pero por otro… No sabía… Su lado sádico lo había confundido por completo.

—… Disculpa. — Apartó sus ojos de ella. La expresión de la ojiazul se suavizó ante la palabra.

— No importa, debes estar muy tenso. — Yami se sintió más culpable, ¿cómo podía pensar que ella le guardaría rencor? Se preocupaba más de los demás que de ella misma, eso nunca cambió de ella. —… Encontramos a alguien que… Quiere verte.

—… ¿A mí? — Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién lo buscaría?

—… Así es. — Le miró con cierta comprensión. — Cuando éramos niños…— Se mordió el labio. Él también se había tensado. Odiaba recordar su niñez. — Me dijiste que tus padres… Se habían separado…— Él asintió. —… Y… Al parecer… Se fue con un hijo en el vientre.

—… ¿Qué dices?

— Encontré a un niño de 16 años. Se parece… Mucho a ti. Él te conoce por fotografías, su nombre es Yugi.

—… ¿Huh?

Sin que le diera tiempo, caminó a la entrada, encontrándose con un chiquillo completamente parecido a él, a excepción de sus ojos, eran más grandes y e_xpresivos_. Eran violetas. Como él los solía tener de ese color. Apretó los puños. Él pequeño le miraba con sorpresa y con una mirada nerviosa. Anzu lo alcanzó y miró al niño.

—… Mucho gusto en conocerte. — Se inclinó nerviosamente. Miró a Anzu. — Disculpe, traje a una amiga, tiene mi misma edad.

—… ¿Quién es?

— Es agradable, no es para nada mala…— Se mordió el labio. —… Su nombre es Kisara…-

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! — Le interrumpió la ojiazul. —… No puede ser…— Murmuró.

Yami la miró esperando una explicación. Volvió a mirar al niño.

—… Enseguida hablamos. — Dicho esto agarró a la chica del brazo y dejaron al pequeño en la entrada.

Llegaron a la sala de estar. Soltó a Anzu y la miró con el ceño fruncido. La castaña se veía sorprendida, bastante en su opinión. Bueno, después de tantos años sin expresiones además de ser frías y melancólicas…

—… Anzu, contéstame a lo que te voy a preguntar. — La castaña se mordió el labio. — ¿Quién es Kisara?

.

.

.

—… Kisara es mi hermana menor.

_Continuará…_

**Tanto tieeeempo u-u Lo siento, recién volví a casa espero que hayan pasado un gran año nuevo lalala n.n! Saben? Estuve en el gimnasio el otro día no sé qué rayos sucedió que al día siguiente me dolía el hombro, más bien, generar un movimiento por parte de él me dolía :S Aun me duele, ojalá que no sea nada serio u,u **

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
